vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules Modificiations
This game system is based in Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 and 3.0 material. However, due to that system being fundamentally broken and unbalanced several modifications have been made and several limitations have been put into place to make combat more dynamic and challenging and to prevent the party from turning into invincible murder hobos. This is a low-magic setting with a power level aimed at being compatible with enemies found in the Monster Manuel. . Spellcasting is capped at fourth level spells. If a caster class would gain spells in a higher level spell slot they instead gain one in a lower level slot of their choosing. This creates more balance between martial and magical classes.Higher level spells may eventually be found as plot points. This is intended to eliminate casual teleportation, planeshifting and resurrection. Death is permanent and journeying through the land is key to the enjoyment of the setting. There may be portals that allow for planeshifting or teleporting but they will be plot points that may need to be found or activated using special means. Specific spells higher level than 4th may be unlocked through questing. . Custom magic items are banned outright. . Magic items that produce healing abilities other than potions are banned. Cure wands would otherwise make healing outside of combat far too effortless. . Feat combinations that allow characters to deal hundreds of damage per attack (such as leap attack) are banned. This is designed to make combat last longer and be more on-par with monster manual enemies. . Spells and items (Shadow Cloak, Ring of Spell Battle) that automatically block or redirect attacks and spells are banned because they make combat too easy. . Spells and items that give huge bonuses to skill checks (such as glibness) are banned because they make rolling for skill checks too easy. . Spells such as True Strike which give enormous combat bonuses and are easily abused are banned. .Spells, feats and items that give extra actions (celerity, belt of battle) are banned. *Quicken spell is the exception.* . Spells and items that grant outright immunity to elemental damage, conditions (stunned, fear, etc) are banned. Spells that give resistance or bonuses against these affects are still allowed. . Druids must use the shapeshift alternate class feature instead of Wild Shape. . Nightsticks do not exist. Divine Metamagic (substituting turn/rebuke attempts for metamagic adjustments) is banned. . Greater invisibility is banned. . Solid fog is banned. . Shivering Touch is banned. . Psionics, Maneuvers (Book of Nine Swords) and the Book of Erotic Fantasy are banned entirely. . Flaws (to get extra feats) are banned. . Bloodied is adopted. If a character gets to 50 percent HP or less they must make a WILL or FORT save DC:20 or become fatigued. . Powerful hits from blunt weapons may break bones. Powerful hits from slashing weapons may sever limbs. Powerful hits from piercing weapons may cause internal bleeding. If a character takes damage equal to 50 percent of their HP from a single attack, roll a percentile chance for this to occur. If wounds are left untreated the player characters will have to make FORT saves vs contracting diseases. . Enemies more than one size category larger than the player must be climbed in order to reach vital areas and deal lethal damage with non-ranged weapons. When fighting huge sized opponents you won't be able to deal them fatal damage unless you can get to their vitals. If you deal enough damage to otherwise bloody them to their legs, you will cause them to fall to their knees and their movement speed will be halved. You will then be able to reach up and stab their guts and cause potentially fatal damage. Anything larger than huge you'll have to climb and then try to stab in the head/neck/vital areas. . Mummies created by clerics of the Pharonic Pantheon are good aligned instead of evil and created with positive energy instead of negative energy. As such, they heal with positive energy and are harmed by negative energy like the living. They are still affected normally by other spells that affect the undead. These are the only positive energy undead, but some ghosts can also be non-evil.